


Slay Ye Dragonne!*

by Geist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthro, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fantasy setting, Fellatio, Fisting, Knight, Lube, Multi, Scars, Size Difference, Troll - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, dragon - Freeform, forked tongue, mercenary, rogue - Freeform, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Noble knight John of Egbert stands ready to slay a fearsome dragon, with the aid of Vriska, his stalwart mercenary hireling. Thing is, one generally doesn’t look for the fine print on crudely reproduced bounty bills.





	Slay Ye Dragonne!*

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

John of Egbert stood at the foot of the mountain. His armour was agleam, his gargantuan warhammer slung across his back. A mighty quest was at hand, one that would bring him glory, honour and riches. These, however, he'd have to share, if he didn't want to be broiled alive in his own steel plate. So presently, he waited for the help, and inspected the poster he'd torn off a wall in the nearby town.

'Slay ye Dragonne', it proclaimed. Below those words was a crude woodcut of the standard great big flappy fiery scaly beast, then a brief description of where said dragonne was to be found. Great big letters at the bottom offered a 'REWARD'. No indication of what exactly the REWARD entailed, but it was a dragon-slaying quest. Slay dragon, get honour, glory, riches. Hard to mess up the formula, John was pretty sure.

He was just putting the poster back in his pack when a knife came whipping through the air, sizzling past his ear. The blade embedded itself in a blasted, ash-covered tree a couple of metres behind him. Before it had even stopped quivering he'd hefted his hammer off his back and slammed down his helmet's visor.

"Show yourself, villain," he cried. "I, John of Egbert, shall smite you where you stand!"

"Relax - Eggboy - was it? I wasn't aiming for you. Aren't knights supposed to be Sirs?"

"Egbert. It's...not mandatory."

"A knight without a sir." The voice cackled. "Kinda sad."

A figure detached itself from a patch of brown and grey rocks, where, with its battered brown leather armour and (her, it turned out), grey face, she'd blended in perfectly. Even her curved, bright orange horns - one sharply hooked, the other like a rounded scorpion’s pincer - had been dulled by the application of some cosmetic. She wore an eyepatch, which, when John inspected it more closely, was embroidered with a deep blue spiderweb. Her hair was long, black and tangled. Here was someone who wasn't into fancy living.

"Name's Vriska," she said, striding towards him, her leather creaking. "I'm your merc."

"Ah, then welcome, valiant companion, to our grand and noble quest! Together we shall slay yon beast, and bring peace and prosperity to the land."

"No need to get worked up, dork. It's just a job." She gave him a skeptical, cycloptic look. "You're gonna climb a volcano wearing that?"

"A true knight never abandons his armour," said John, proudly.

"Sure, even if it gives you heatstroke. C'mon, then. Let's do this."

She stalked towards the winding path that led up the mountain, as if she intended to assassinate the local geography rather than just that which lived upon it. John, remembering that he was leading the expedition, holstered his hammer and hurried after her.

The path was long and treacherous, and halfway up John grudgingly conceded that Vriska might have been on to something regarding his armour. The air grew hot and sulphurous, and he sweated beneath his plates. Not quite broiling, perhaps, but certainly a good sous-vide. Vriska, meanwhile, scrambled from rock to rock quite happily, moving like the spider she so clearly patterned herself on.

They stopped to rest on an outcrop, the desolate land spread out below them. While John sipped greedily from his canteen and devoured some rations, Vriska rolled a fistful of bright blue dice in multiple shapes and sides.

"They tell my fortune," she said, answering his query. "And brother, we are gonna get lucky today!!!!!!!!"

John and Vriska pressed on. The air grew ever hotter, the mountain rumbling above them, belching smoke, thunder growling in its ash cloud. The path became treacherous, and several times John had to squeeze along crumbling, cliffside ledges. Fortunately there were no passages too tight for his armour, otherwise he'd have been forced to make a very difficult decision.

Finally, approaching the peak, they found what they were looking for. A great dark cave gaped in the rock, clouds of vapour billowing from its mouth. Eager to get away from the soot smutting their faces and parching their throats, John and Vriska ducked inside.

Vriska's eyesight was naturally better suited to the gloom than John's. Before he knew why, she whistled. He made to shush her, then his eyes adjusted and he couldn't really blame her.

The walls were piled with treasure: gold glistering in the darkness, gems reflecting and refracting the faint scraps of light they could catch.

"What'd I tell you, Johnny boy," she said, nudging him in the ribs, then grimacing and rubbing her elbow. "It's our lucky day."

"Shhh," he hissed. "The dragon will hear us."

"Me be quiet? You're the one wearing the clanking metal underwear, tin man."

"I thought rogues were supposed to be sneaky."

"Look, dragons are notoriously heavy sleepers, right? It ain't gonna hear us. It's just a big dumb stupid liz-"

Something went thump in the darkness, then thump again. Heavy footsteps, coming towards them. A huge shape loomed in the steam. Two huge red eyes, blazing bright, burned through the haze, high above them. And a low but surprisingly melodious voice boomed out:

"Hehehehe. I think you were going to say, 'lizard'?"

"The beast!" John shouted. He and Vriska leapt back grabbing their weapons.

"Relax."

There was a burst of actinic flame that left a huge sunspot across John's vision. When it cleared the cave was illuminated with crackling torches and bright lanterns. The fog had been rendered translucent, and the gleam from the treasure piled around almost blinded him again. And before him stood the dragon.

She stood on two huge clawed feet, twice his height and far heavier. Teal scales that glittered almost as brightly as her treasure armoured her, while pale, leathery ventral bands ran from below her chin, over her chest and down her belly. Her back was equipped with a neat row of fearsome red spines, that carried on all the way to the tip of her thick, swishing tail. Her eyes, as John had seen before, were flat scarlet, and shone with an inner radiance. And her snout was set in an incongruously cheeky grin, displaying a great deal of very sharp, very white teeth.

'She' as a pronoun was John's best guess. The dragon was equipped with hefty breasts, protruding beneath the plates of her underbelly. Quite what a dragon wanted with tits John declined to speculate upon. She was dressed too, a feature he'd hitherto not associated with dragons. Granted, she seemed to have just raided her horde for something that worked as clothes. Her chest was wrapped up in a sort of bra made from tangled gold chains and rubies, while around her waist she wore a similar belt, from which hung a loincloth of ultra-fine golden mail.

This was not at all how John had pictured his first dragon.

"I'm Terezi," she said, flapping bat-like wings. "You guys are here for the contract, right?"

John looked over at Vriska. She looked back at John. She shrugged.

"Wait," she said, "you want to be slain?"

Terezi laughed again. "Didn't read the fine print, did ya?"

"Fine print?" John and Vriska chorused.

"You got that contract? Take another look. I'll wait."

Terezi hunkered down on her haunches, while John flung his pack of his shoulders and tore through it. Eventually, he pulled out the crumpled poster, and with Vriska scanned it for what he'd missed.

'Slay ye Dragonne' in fact read 'Slay ye Dragonne*' The asterisk was almost invisible unless you put your nose right up against the parchment. John searched fruitlessly for the footnote.

"Try the back," Terezi suggested.

John flipped the bill over, and, right at the bottom, where it might have been mistaken for a smudge of ink, an impossibly tiny line of text read ''s insatiable, overwhelming lust.'

"Let me get this straight," Vriska said. "You don't want us to slay you. You want us to-" Terezi's grin grew wider "-lay you?"

"That's right!"

John shrugged. "A contract is a contract. Even if it is underhanded. On my honour as a noble knight, I vow...to slay the dragon's unspeakable horniness!"

"You're going along with this????????" Vriska goggled, or possibly monocled. "And here was me thinking knights were supposed to be chaste.”

John was already unstrapping his breastplate. "It's optional. Besides, it's easier than fighting her."

"That's what you think," said Terezi, snickering.

"Aaaaaaaargh, fine!!!!!!!!" Vriska threw up her arms. "We're screwing the lizard, I guess."

"That's the spirit," said Terezi, she turned, her tail swishing over John and Vriska's head, and lounged against a pile of treasure, gold coins cascading down as her bulk shifted them. "Ready when you are."

John and Vriska stripped: John unbuckling his various greaves, pauldrons and vambraces, Vriska peeling herself out of her leather. He stole admiring glances at her wiry frame, noting the many scars criss-crossing her body, blue with her blood-hue. There was a particularly messy one around her left shoulder that suggested a near-amputation. He breasts were almost flat, adding to her general skinny look, stiff little cobalt nipples topping them. And as he made visible more of his own great, brawny body that, despite his best efforts at avoiding bakeries and pastry stands whenever he reentered civilisation, still ran to a little fat, he was sure he felt her gaze on him too.

Naked, John felt more bashful than before, and Terezi's fierce red eyes were all the more piercing. But she seemed to like what she saw.

"Nice, our knight's got more than one hammer," she said.

She twitched aside her loincloth, revealing a plump, dripping slit bisecting the scales around her crotch, her inner flesh a glistening teal, her clit about as big as John's thumb and proudly erect.

"I think the skinny one can eat me out," she continued, "and - what's your name, anyway?"

"John of Egbert, at your service."

"Vriska," said Vriska.

"Didn't ask," Terezi said, and Vriska growled. "Okay, John of Egbert, you I get to suck off."

Vriska grumbled at the arrangement, but John had just as many misgivings about putting his dick anywhere near those fangs. Terezi was beckoning, though, and it was time to put up or shut up. Hesitantly, they approached her, Vriska crouching by her crotch, John walking a little further along her body, wondering just how he was going to get up to her mouth.

Terezi answered that, scooping him up in one huge claw, pressing his legs to her chest. He caught one of her horns to steady himself. It was striped in shades of orange, rather like a troll horn, now he looked at it. She smelled, not unpleasantly, of smoke.

"Let's get that thing hard," she said, then moaned. Glancing down, he saw Vriska taking her first long lick up Terezi's pussy.

Terezi's breath was like the exhaust of a blast furnace, and sweat broke out across John's body the instant it hit him. From her maw she poked a long, thick, forked tongue, wriggling it with a sinuous, snake like motion. With remarkable dexterity, she trapped John's cock between her forks and lifted it. He was already semi-hard, to his not-exactly-surprise. Terezi was an attractive dragon, after all.

Her tongue was a revelation. She dragged its twin tips down his shaft, smearing it in torrid saliva, all the way down to his balls, which she briefly curled her tongue around, juggling them within their sack. Heading back up, she licked him until he was completely hard, then used one fork to peel back his foreskin, baring his dark, bulging glans. He shivered and whined at how good it felt as she tongued his cockhead, dipping into his slit until a blob of precum leaked from him. She slurped it up and sighed in satisfaction, blowing yet more hot air over him.

“Tasty,” she said. “Let’s have a little more.”

Terezi wrapped her tongue around John’s length, wrapping it in coil after coil of slippery, powerful muscle. Despite his size, she was easily able to encompass him, and rested her forks on his balls, gently tickling them. She tightened her grip, and John gasped, the blood pounding in his dick as though it was going to burst. A moment later, she relented, and began to ripple her tongue along his prick, the spiral onahole she’d formed from her tongue shifting up and down it in a steady, springlike motion.

John felt every single twist of her tongue rolling along his cock, the loops closing around his head, her forks tickling his nuts, lifting them and letting them drop. She pulsed her tongue faster, moving in time with Vriska's efforts below. John sneaked a peek, peering down at a messy mass of black hair hovering over Terezi's quim. The noisy slurps and suckings she was making suggested she was getting into it, for all that she muttered:

"C'mon, wyrm, cum and get it over with."

Terezi heard too, and whipped her tongue off John's dick, sending a spasm through him and a gasp out of him at the sudden eruption of pleasure. He sorely missed her licks while she spoke, though.

"Gonna have to do better than that, skinny," she said, an amused growl in her voice.

Vriska snarled in return, and John watched her rear back, sit up and plunge four tightly clasped fingers straight into Terezi's twat, pumping them hard. Terezi roared, and her breath dried the sweat on John's body and immediately made him break out with more.

"Yeah, that's it! You might actually get me off after all."

She returned her tongue to John's cock, keeping her coils stiff this time, bobbing back and forth as though she was jacking him off with her whole head. John flopped back in her grip, his limbs going limp, every bit of his consciousness collecting in his prick. He let his eyes slip shut and groaned luxuriantly. Terezi's tongue burned with her inner heat, and it was so tight and powerful. He marvelled at how she used it.

John only realised Terezi was drawing him into her mouth when she clasped his arse, her claws prickling his cheeks. He opened his eyes and with mild concern saw his cock vanishing into her maw. She didn't have lips, as such, but with her snout nearly closed she was able to seal her mouth and provide some suction. Coupled with her tongue still wrapped around his shaft, massaging it and now providing essential protection against those razors she called teeth, her draconic blowjob didn't feel half bad.

Okay, way better than half bad. John mewled as Terezi pulled her head back, return his prick to the steamy open air, leaving it hanging just on the edge of her mouth. She plunged back down, taking it all the way, venting her breath through her nostrils. The heat almost stripped John's pubes off.

John could have happily flopped back into Terezi's grasp and let her suck him to his finish, but he suspected she wanted a little more than that. The contract said he was to satisfy her lust, and if she just wanted to suck a dick she could no doubt have employed one of the many golden, phallic objects he could see glinting in her horde. They all looked very well polished. So with his knightly duties in mind, John reared up, grabbed Terezi by the horns and with full force drove himself into her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Terezi cried out in surprise, and the heat in her mouth rose to searing levels. John froze, wondering if he was about to have his dick flamed off, but her temperature returned to its normal, merely sweltering level, and a rumble in her chest and her eyes slipping shut encouraged him to continue.

Hunched over her head, hands curled hard around her horns, her claws pricking his bottom, John ramped up into a proper facefuck, screwing Terezi's mouth as hard and fast as he could without slicing his dick to ribbons on her teeth. She kept her tongue wrapped protectively around him, so he had a little less to worry about, but it was slackening as he rutted against her snout, and as the noises Vriska was making below became ever louder and wetter. It meant that he had less friction to work with, but the pressure of her lips - such as they were - rolling over his cock, and her forks flicking febrilely over his shaft, was more than enough to be getting on with.

Terezi moaned: a long, deep noise that sounded more like a growl. John was bent at a near right-angle, right over her head, hips plapping away at her nose, his balls - tightening though they were - swinging against her jaw. Her groans grew near-constant, a roar like a burning peasant village in her throat. John chanced a look down and saw Vriska, a half-snarl, half-grin on her face, pumping her entire fist deep into Terezi's scaly cunt. Filthy sucking, plopping noises rose up as she ground her knuckles into Terezi's flesh, and with each outward flick of her wrist she dragged out thick, clinging gobbets of dragon juice. They spattered onto the rocky floor and steamed where they lay. No wonder Terezi was roaring.

Terezi's tongue tightened again, feeling like a red hot spring clamped around John's cock. He whimpered, the heat almost unbearable, and bit his lip for a counterbalance. The cave's vapours had plastered his hair to his scalp, and sweat flew from him with every thrust he made. She salivated like he was a poor starving farmer and his dick the prize cow she was about to carry away, and she swallowed constantly, swashing away every bit of precum she could extract from him in a river of her boiling spittle. It overflowed, drooling from between her teeth, and splashed down on Vriska's head and back in a hot rain. She looked up, glared, then returned to fisting Terezi's pussy, adding in a quick, malicious tug at her gigantic, twitching clit.

Terezi went as solid as the rocks around her. Then, her wings flared out, and she whipped her mouth off John's cock, her tongue slithering from it loop by loop. A noise like a serpentine hiss, a boiler about to blow and an earthquake began in her chest, rose through her throat and, as she flung her head up, escaped her in a screaming, blue-white, plasma-hot pillar of flame. John, blinded again, felt it lightly sear his face and dry his hair, leaving it frizzy and fluffy. Above, an unlucky lamp got caught in the conflagration. It exploded in a shower of burning oil, molten glass and blobs of copper. John ducked, cowering against Terezi's palm. Fortunately, the force of the oil touching off was enough to fling the debris far away from him and Vriska.

Through the haze in his abused eyes, John watched Terezi's flame gutter and die. Shakily, she lowered her head and let out a puff of smoke through her nostrils. Then, before John could even react, she had his cock back in her mouth, her tongue wrapped painfully tight around it. If she'd been hot before, post-flame it was like getting a blowjob from an oven. Her claws dug into his arse, warning him that he shouldn't even think about trying to pull away. John had absolutely no intention of doing so. He held onto her horns for dear life and let her milk his prick. Her lips were pursed as tight as she could get them, like she was trying to suck the cum straight out of his balls, and her tongue coiled and undulated ceaselessly.

With a wail, John flopped over her head, his hips pumping away at her mouth, barely even realising he was doing it. His nuts clenched in their sack; his seed rushed from him, feeling even hotter than the surrounds of Terezi's mouth. She growled, his jizz hitting the back of her throat, and her long, graceful neck worked again as she swallowed it all.

When John eventually found himself able to unclench his fists from Terezi's horns, she gently lowered him back down to the ground, where a jealous Vriska glared at him. Her hand and chin still dripped with dragon juice, and there was a blue sheen to her own nooklips. Her cobalt tentacock was out of its sheath and thrashing around, smearing lubricant across her stomach, the sure sign of a pent-up troll who needed to fuck something right now. John, with his cock still limp, drooling a thread of cum onto his thighs, felt somewhat outclassed, and mused that the thing Vriska fucked could well be him.

Terezi had other ideas. "Not bad," she said, with a noise that sounded almost like a dragonish purr. "But you know I want more than that. How about it, blueberry bulge, you wanna let that thing wriggle around in me?"

"About damn time," said Vriska. "How're we doing this?"

Terezi rose to her full height, and stomped over to a pair of flat rocks. If the average humanoid stood on one, their crotch would probably be just about level with hers.

"Someone's been planning ahead."

"Since the human needs to get his weird floppy noodle hard again..." Terezi said, and plunged her arm into a nearby pile of treasure. With much rattling and clinking she drew it out, bringing out a huge crystal bottle. She tossed it at John, who caught it, marvelling at its weight. The liquid inside seemed thick and gloopy, flowing slowly when he turned its container.

"...he can have some fun lubing up my butt."

As if to demonstrate, she turned from him and flicked her tail up, baring a fat, jiggly arse, the size of which her scales seemed to strain against.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" Vriska cackled. "How about that, knight boy? Wyrm sodomy. Surely your code has something against that?"

John was unfazed. "You'd think, but no."

Holding the lube bottle as if it was full of holy anointing oil, he headed over to Terezi and clambered onto a rock.

Vriska blinked. "Just what kind of knight are you????????"

"One who fulfills his contracts. Coming?"

As Vriska headed over, Terezi hooked a claw into her belt and unfastened its catch, letting it drop with an expensive jingle. Her makeshift bra of golden chains and rubies had a complex knot between her breasts, holding the whole arrangement together. This she undid, and loops of chain fell away, slithering off her body one by one. She sighed, stretched, yawned, her various chubby extremities bouncing as she rocked back on her feet. Her tits were layered over with the same creamy bands that ran down the rest of her underbelly, though here they looked fit to burst, stretched like the scales on her butt. At the peaks of her less than lonely mountains, her plates parted to reveal thick teal nipples. It was an affront to the gods and the natural order of things, and John absolutely loved it.

Vriska took her position, and Terezi turned to her, nearly knocking John off his perch with the sweep of her tail.

"C'mon, little dragon hunters," she growled. "Spear me."

Vriska was straight in, grabbing handfuls of Terezi's ample scaly flesh. Peering around, John watched her drive her crotch against Terezi's, her bulge folding up and slopping around for a moment before, with that unerring and eerie heat-seeking behaviour bulges had, it wriggled its way deep into Terezi's twat. Terezi roared, a puff of smoky flame bursting from her mouth, arching back as Vriska drew back her hips and slapped her semi-solid tendril deep into her.

For all he could have watched forever, John still had a mighty quest to fulfill. He brought a hand down on her arse with a slap, watching the buttock he'd selected wobble with the ripples the impact made. Pulling it to the side, he saw how her ventral plates carried on up between her legs and onto her tail. But where, not to put too fine a point on it, was her arsehole?

Her tail turned out to be the problem. Juggling butt, bottle, and tail, John managed to lift the latter while spreading the former. And there, winking in the tripartite fold between tail and cheeks, was the unholy grail. Her pucker was as thick and full as she was: a wide, plump wrinkle, teal like her other parts. Hefting her tail, John slung it over his shoulder, and flicked out the lube bottle's stopper with his thumb.

Upending the decanter over his free hand, John slicked his palm in shimmering, oily lotion, stretching out his fingers and watching it form goopy strands between them. He deliberately didn't think about how a dragon living on an active volcano got hold of lube, and instead smeared a handful of it over her rear hole. She shivered, moaning, and he worked it in, pouring yet more down his wrist, massaging her ring until it was so slippery and relaxed that it almost sucked his hand in of its own accord.

A particularly solid thrust from Vriska drove Terezi back onto John's hand. Her arsehole parted, slipping round his outstretched index and middle fingers, clinging tight. John had never heard a dragon yelp before, and it was a noise he'd remember until his dying day: a reptilian shriek coupled with the hiss of an alchemist's gas burner.

If John had thought her mouth was hot, her rectum was something else entirely. Powerful inner muscles clamped around his digits, almost suckling them despite the general size of her passage. He was able to shove her walls out of the way, worming in deeper, only for them to close around his again, smothering his fingers in their pillowy softness. He smeared as much lube as he could around them, amazed it didn't dry in a second. He began to thrust, loosening her up for his cock, and her moans, already well fuelled by Vriska's bulge, grew even louder.

More lube, another finger, and John pumped Terezi as hard as he dared, filling her with so much slick that it spurted from her with each inward push. Her butthole seemed infinitely elastic, and so John chanced another finger, then, with his hand formed into a beak shape, his thumb. Terezi roared, but bucked back against him, such that his knuckles slipped past her pucker to grind over her walls. Hypnotised, John fisted her, curling up his fingers, working his arm against her resistance just as Vriska had done with her pussy. He twisted and turned his wrist in Terezi until he had a good couple of inches of his muscular forearm jammed inside her, then yanked everything out, marvelling at the gaping teal sinkhole he'd made among her underplates.

Pouring half of the remaining lube over his hand, John returned it to her butt, palming the stuff on until Terezi was slick through and through. The rest he drizzled over his cock, glazing it like one of his favourite pastries. Heedless of its value or Terezi's potential wrath, he chucked the bottle away and heard it shatter somewhere behind him. If she minded, she didn't show it. John didn't care. His prick was so hard it hurt, and if he didn't fill this slutty wyrm's arse he'd be painting her cheeks with his cum before long. He didn't think she'd be especially pleased with the latter scenario, at least not without a good buttfucking beforehand.

John grabbed Terezi's hips and thrust, burying his prick in flesh as hot as desert sand. His first stroke was so wild and over-enthusiastic that he bounced off her brobdingnagian arse and almost fell from his perch. Terezi curled her tail around his back, catching him, supporting him and dragging him back in. He wound up pressed against her back, the sleekness of her scales against his skin, while his cock stayed thoroughly embedded in her hole, sweating under its sauna treatment.

Terezi relaxed her tail enough to let John start humping her, which he did cautiously at first, firmly planting his feet on the rock. Gradually, he tightened his grip on her, sliding his hands down to sink his fingers into her buttocks. He spread them wide, thumbs latched into the creases around her arsehole, stretching it so that it loosened around his dick, then slapped them back together, forging a scaley cocksleeve until he realised, on pulling back, that having the edges of her scales catch against his shaft wasn't the most pleasant experience. Letting her cheeks fall apart again, he held her around the waist and concentrated on fucking her as solidly as he could. She roared, and his own pleasure bubbled up through him, leavened with the exertion needed to satisfy such a mighty being: her tail weighing him down, the power it took to drive his prick into her deepest parts.

Neither John or Vriska were lacking in raw strength, and despite Terezi's size and weight, they managed to bounce her between them quite effectively. Vriska's increasingly desperate thrusts shoved Terezi against John, impaling her on his cock, while his answering stroke shuttled her back to Vriska. Their moans grew louder: a harmony of screams and squeals interspersed with the whoosh of flame as Terezi let loose excited bursts from her mouth and nostrils. John was sure she was tightening around him, her muscles unclenching only to snap straight back, constricting him ever more. Or perhaps his prick was the one throbbing, ultra-dense nerves giving the impression of huge, wall-reaming changes. Either way, he was sure he couldn't last much longer.

Vriska was the first to cum, with her hips slapping hard against Terezi's, her bulge coiling wildly on her outstrokes. She growled, reached round and grabbed Terezi's arse, and John saw her long-fingered hands dig deep divots into the scales. Jamming every inch of her wriggly dick into dragon cunt, she unloaded, her growl becoming a wail. She filled Terezi in a second, and blue genefluid burst from the gap between pussy and bulge in an explosive, circular spray, spattering the trio's legs and cascading down between Terezi's. Terezi was left shivering, right on the edge, and it was up to John to tip her over.

He flattened himself against her, hammering her. Tightness-looseness, heat then cold, or at least less heat, the sucking sensation of her arsehole trying to keep him in, the way it peeled back his foreskin when he thrust against it. John shut his eyes and rested her cheek on Terezi back, her scales warm, her wings fluttering laguindly, gusting air suffused with vapour over him. High above, their was infernal heat, a supersonic scream, a tectonic crack as a lance of flame hit the rock ceiling. John let himself go.

His allotment of seed wasn't nearly as generous as Vriska's, but it still felt damn good to shoot it into Terezi's arse. He imagined creamy white dripping from the dark teal convolutions of her inside, and the image made his balls squeeze every last drop out, to paint her tunnel as thoroughly as he could. When he pulled out, he watched in satisfaction as his jizz flowed from her fucked-out pucker.

Terezi sank down between the rocks, turning her head so she could look at him and Vriska. "Yeah, that was something," she said. "But we're not done yet."

John and Vriska barely survived the next few hours. First, Terezi had them fuck her on all fours, John pounding her pussy while she took her first taste of Vriska's bulge. Next, she rolled over, legs splayed, demanding another hard screwing, and John had to coerce his aching legs into action as Vriska rubbed her limp tendril into some semblance of life between Terezi's tits. Terezi took Vriska's load across her face with every sign of enjoyment. She demanded oral after that: a clean-up job, John and Vriska down by her cunt together, slopping out cum and fluids with tongues and fingers while she stroked them like favoured pets. Another quick fuck, and she napped, while her two humanoid escorts all but crawled to their packs and extracted their flasks, pouring lukewarm water over themselves in an attempt to stave off heatstroke.

Languid after her brief hibernation, Terezi needed an equally lazy pleasuring. John and Vriska worked in shifts, tagging in and out as their energies flagged, until they brought her to a slow and supremely satisfying orgasm. She was wide awake after that, and lifted John in her claw to use him as a dildo. Vriska got the task of licking out her arsehole, and when she was done with that, Terezi sank down next to her and, still mashing a dazed John against her crotch, sank a careful claw into Vriska's nook and frigged her to her climax over and again.

Blowjobs and cunnilingus, anal and vaginal, it all merged into one continuous stream of bliss and exhaustion. At one point, they slept, then they were awake once more, at Terezi's beck and call. And finally, it ended.

"Pretty good slaying," was Terezi's review. "Come again, sometime."

John barely remembered getting dressed. He found himself out on the volcano path with Vriska. He wasn't sure how he was standing the weight of his armour and warhammer, but he seemed to be managing it. Even with the new burden he carried.

"We really just did that, huh?" Vriska said.

"Yeah." said John.

"And she really gave us these?" Vriska hefted a huge sack. It clinked. She opened it, reached in and pulled out an exquisite platinum ring bedecked with an immense emerald.

"Okay. Screw mercenary work. I'm gonna be a full time tart for dragons. How about you?"

"That, uh, I mean the knightly order, there are some exceptions, but that really wouldn't be..." He trailed off. He'd opened his bag, and a diamond the size of his fist had glittered at him. "Well, maybe."

They made their way back down the mountain, sacks slung over their shoulders, with exciting new career options opening out in their futures. High above, past the smog and ash, leathery wings caught the air with a thump, a huge shape took to the air, and blazing red eyes peered down through the brimstone. A forked tongue tasted the air, catching faint pheromonal trails. And Terezi smiled to herself, knowing that her new playmates would be back. Not just for her treasure, either. She just had to figure out how exactly she was going to train her humanoids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to Anonymous for making this one happen. Follow me at:
> 
> twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
